A conventional door is pivotally integrated with a doorframe by a hinge for open and close. The door installer needs to detach the hinge and install again if the door can not close at a predetermined closed position, but the door or the doorframe may be damaged during reinstallation.
Before installation, the door installer needs to compare and measure the installation position of the hinge relative to the door or the doorframe over and over again for preventing the door from not closing at the predetermined closed position, and then drills a bore to install the hinge precisely. Hence time required for door installation will be increased.